nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Stampede ECS
The Stampede ECS (originally the Stampede ECS-18 and the Stampede ECS-50) is an electronic clip system Nerf blaster. It was released on September 9, 2010 under the N-Strike series. The Stampede is fully automatic, but can be fired single by holding the trigger for a small time. It is powered by six "D" batteries. Nerf released a campaign to promote the release of the blaster called the Clear Series, which features N-Strike blasters with clear plastic cases. The Stampede comes packaged with a Blast Shield, a pop-out bipod/foregrip, three eighteen dart clips, one six dart clip and sixty Streamline Darts. Details Unique to this blaster is the way it primes and fires. Its internals push forward first. In doing so, the streamline dart to be fired is pushed into the breach, and the blaster is primed simultaneously. Then the piston is released to fire the dart using a mechanical equivalent of a slam fire trigger. Then a return spring (the visible black spring) resets the firing mechanism, letting a new dart rise up the clip. It should be noted that because of its firing mechanism, darts that are not loaded perfectly will become damaged. Consistent use will result in dart missing small pieces on the rear. This does not seem to affect the blaster itself (it will affect accuracy, however). The Stampede has six tactical rails on it, the most of any current Nerf blaster. One is on top of the carrying handle/built-in iron sights, one is on top of the barrel, two are beneath the barrel, and one on the left and right sides of the barrel. The latter two are covered up when a Blast Shield is attached to the mount atop the barrel. Color schemes The Stampede comes in the following color schemes: *Standard (yellow/black/orange) *Sonic (clear green) Review Trivia *This blaster is somewhat similar to the Vulcan EBF-25, in the manner that they are the only fully automatic battery operated blasters sold by Nerf currently (excluding the Nitron and the Speedswarm ). *Some people confuse this with the Stampede REV-12, a blaster featured in the Nerf N-Strike video game. The only similarities between the two are the names. Some other people confuse this with the Spartan NCS-12 due to the extensive similarities as well. *At its 49.99 USD + GBP starting price, this is the most expensive Nerf blaster in the United States and the United Kingdom. *The Stampede ECS is one of the heaviest Nerf blasters. Most of the weight is located at the rear of the blaster where the batteries are held, meaning that the center of gravity is backwards from standard firing position. This can be mitigated by adding weight to the front in the form of attachments, but will overall increase the weight. *The commercial for the Stampede is the longest one for any N-Strike blaster. *Shaking the unmodified blaster while firing in full auto stops the blaster from firing. *Volt modification for this blaster is limited by its ability to mechanically fire, not the failure of its electrical parts. Recommended voltage is from 12 to 16 volts, but be warned, over heating and jamming problems may then occur more if fired for too long. *The Stampede ECS was originaly prototyped as the Stampede ECS-50, which would have featured a fifty dart drum. Despite the blaster being packaged with clips instead, many websites and shelf labels still refer to it as the Stampede ECS-50. *If the user is very strong, they can fight with a stampede in each hand. The only problem is reloading. Gallery Stampede4.jpg|The back of the Stampede's packaging. Stampede2.jpg|Internals of the Stampede. Stampede1.jpg|A back view of the Stampede. Stampede ECS Iron Sights.jpg|A view down the Stampede's built in Iron Sights. External links * Stampede ECS on the Nerf website *Stampede ECS instructions on the Hasbro website *Stampede ECS on the Target website *Stampede ECS on the Wal-Mart website *Stampede ECS on the Toys "R" Us website Category:Nerf blasters Category:Automatic Blaster Category:Dart blasters Category:Electronic blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:N-Strike